Where Do We Go From Here
by sev's-angel
Summary: Something happens to make Severus realize Harry is not James, and slowly a friendship is grown. Harry needs the understanding that Snape seems to be able to provide to help him cope when he losses too much.
1. Missing

Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K.Rowlings. I'm just obsessed.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, here it is. The beginning of a new story. As to where it's going, I am definitely open to suggestions. I will tell you that it will not have slash (or any sort of sexual relationship in it). It will be a story about Harry and Severus, in which something happens to Harry to make Severus realize that he's not James, and that they become best friends, and maybe father/son like. Please review and tell me what you want. Is in the same storyline as my other story about Severus and Dumbledore.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was the first class of Sixth Year Potions, with Slytherns and Gryffindors. Severus Snape stood at the podium watching the students file in and take seats. There weren't near as many as last year. Now, only those who had passed their OWLs with a high enough grade had an invitation to be here. There were ten students in all. Four from Gryffindor, including the Golden Trio, and six from Slythern. Draco Malfoy was unfortunately among the six. Severus would have to watch him closely to make certain no unfortunate accidents happened to Harry Potter and his friends. Draco had been very vocal at Deatheater meetings over the summer, blaming Harry for Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment.  
  
Hmmm... missing two. The two. Harry and Draco. Surely the damn Golden Boy knows enough to avoid Draco alone.  
  
Aloud, he said "I suppose Misters Malfoy and Potter feel it necessary not to attend the first day of class. Malfoy, I can understand, given the circumstances." He pinned a glare on Hermoine Granger. "I don't suppose you know where Potter is, hmmm, Ms Granger?"  
  
"He was summoned to the Headmaster's office halfway through class, Sir." She elbowed Ron as he opened his mouth to add something.  
  
Snape turned to the blackboard and waved a hand, activating the spell that made the instructions for that day's lesson begin. "Begin," he intoned, sitting down at his desk to grade papers.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco strode into the room. He quietly began working on that day's potion. Severus was quick to note the smug look on his face. After ten minutes or so had passed, Snape got up and went into his office, closing the door behind him.  
  
Taking a pinch of Floo powder, he Fire called Albus.  
  
"Severus!" the older wizard looked worried. "Is everything alright? You should be teaching class right now."  
  
"Potter did not show up for class, and Malfoy was a good fifteen minutes late. I was wondering if he was still in your office."  
  
"Harry has not been here. Why would he have been?"  
  
"This is bad, Albus. Granger told me that Potter had been summoned to your office during their last class."  
  
"Dismiss class, Severus, and look for him. Make sure the students don't know why class is being dismissed. I will begin to search the upper floors."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
  
A few minutes of stalking around the nine students checking their progress gave him ample time to find a student who's potion was close to the right stage for him to intervene. Another round of looking at potions and being snarky, a pinch of wart powder into a cauldron. The classroom filled with smoke and bad smelling fumes.  
  
"Class dismissed!" Severus' voice rang out. Student's quickly headed out the door.  
  
A quick wand wave and the room was clear of smoke and smell. Severus warded the classroom door behind him, and followed Mister Malfoy as the student took off down a side corridor deeper into the dungeons. 


	2. Found

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters. Don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: Chocolate candy bars to anyone who can tell me where I filched the story title from. Please tell me what you want to see happen. This will be an ongoing, develop the plot as I write, fan fiction. So if you have something you want to see happen, let me know. I can probably work it in. Also, isn't there a site I can go to for looking up Harry Potter stuff to make sure I spell it right (like the spells.)? I can't haul the five books to work daily for referance.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had searched the Owlery, Astronomy Tower and Gryffindor Dormitory without luck. The castle had only been able to tell him that Harry was still within the walls. A spell was keeping Hogwarts from locating precisely where. Albus headed towards the Dungeons, hoping Severus was having better luck. Some nagging sense told Albus that was where Harry was anyway.  
  
Snape followed Draco through many twisting corridors before the Slytherin student stopped and opened a door. Draco pulled his wand out as he entered the room.  
  
"Exparamentus!" Severus said in his most deadly voice. Malfoy's wand flew into his hand. "Pertifico Totalis." Malfoy fell onto the ground in a total body bind. "Luminos."  
  
The room looked as if it was an ancient chamber of horrors. Medieval torture devices were everywhere. Fresh blood could be seen on some of them.  
  
Severus got one good look at the body chained to the wall before he heard robes rustling behind him. He turned, a defensive shield already half built, to see Albus.  
  
"Don't," Severus said, moving to block the older wizard's view.  
  
"Child" Albus began.  
  
"No!" Severus interrupted forcefully. "Take Mr Malfoy. Go. I will bring Potter up to the Hospital Wing through the secret passage."  
  
"Severus, let me pass."  
  
"I would not have you hate one of your students. No matter what we have done, you always forgave and loved. You do not even hate the Dark Lord. I think you would hate Mr Malfoy if you went in there. Please, go, Ada."  
  
Ada. That endearment was the trump card. Severus had adopted it from JRR Tolkien's writings that he had read long ago. It was what he used to convey all that Dumbledore meant to him.  
  
"Wingardin Leviosa." Albus levitated Malfoy and headed out of the Dungeons. Severus turned and went back into the room he dubbed the Chamber of Terror.  
  
Harry was chained to the wall. It was obvious Draco had taken out all his anger on the Boy Who Lived. Severus noted Harry's broken wand on the floor at the boy's feet. Releasing the locks on the manacles, Severus caught Harry and swept the boy up into his arms. Severus was surprised at how light the boy was. He tried to ignore the feel of broken bones grating together under his hands.  
  
Harry moaned, and his eyes opened for a brief second. Then, he was unconscious again. In that one brief moment, Severus was for certain what the vast amounts of blood drying on Harry's face had made him suspect. Draco Malfoy had put out the boy's eyes. 


	3. Help

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel special. Also, a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans go out to everyone for guessing where the title came from. You weren't right, but at least you tried. I'll give you a hint – "It was a musical episode of a tv show."  
  
Severus cradled the small body to him. It was easy to forget how small the Boy-Who-Lived was, due to the magical aura that crackled around him. Now, he was just a boy, who had been badly hurt unfairly.  
  
Severus felt himself getting angry as he strode down a dungeon corridor to the secret passage way up to the hospital wing. Things like this were what he and Albus and the other members of the Order were trying to stop. Things like this weren't suppose to happen in a school. Things like this definitely weren't suppose to happen in HIS dungeon.  
  
He had to admit there was small bit of fear in him as well. Harry was suppose to kill Voldemort, according to the Prophecy. That would end this entire war, and Severus would finally be able to live his life in peace. Snape knew this was a lot to place on such a small boy, but he had hoped that the huge amount of luck Harry possessed would make it happen. How could Harry kill the Dark Lord when he couldn't see? Could a potion heal him?  
  
Severus walked up the hidden stairs to the Hospital Wing with more determination. There had to be a potion, or he would invent one. Despite how he treated Harry in public, Snape had to admit that he actually liked the Gryffindor. If a way wasn't found to heal Harry, then Voldemort would kill him. According to the Prophecy, no one else could kill Voldemort. They would be doomed to his madness forever.  
  
Severus burst through the door into a private room in the Hospital. "Poppy!" he shouted as he laid Harry down on the bed. The mediwitch entered at a run.  
  
"What?" she came to a complete stop when she saw Harry on the bed. "Merlin, no!"  
  
"Heal him." Severus demanded. He hoped she knew of a spell that would end this nightmare. He didn't put much stock in hope, though.  
  
Poppy ran her wand over Harry, checking him. She then used a cleaning spell, removing all the grime and blood. Harry's clothes disappeared as well.  
  
"Put this on him," she said, giving the Potion's master a hospital gown. "I need to get a couple of potions." She sailed out of the room.  
  
Severus gently picked up each arm and eased it through the sleeves of the hospital gown. Poppy came in with several potions in her arms. Snape quickly identified them as a general healing potion, a pain killer and the new potion that he had yet to name, that healed broken bones without the side affects other such potions had. Severus held Harry's head while Poppy poured each potion into his wand. When Harry automatically swallowed and grimaced at the really bad tasting one, Snape knew he was awake. The Potion's master didn't tell Poppy. She bandaged his eyes and then left to report to Albus.  
  
Snape settled into a chair next to Harry's bed. "She's gone now, Harry. Can you tell me how Malfoy caught you?"  
  
Harry turned away from Snape to face a wall.  
  
"Will Occulate work in this situation?" Albus asked. Severus jumped. He had not realized Dumbledore had entered.  
  
"Normally, no, but I think I can, because of the past lessons, when I have done this. If you don't shield your mind properly, then you always risk the chance of someone who has been there before returning when you don't want them there. I do know that I am strong enough to break his shields, but..." Severus trailed off.  
  
"What, child?"  
  
"I hate to do anything that could cause him more pain."  
  
"Try to reach him, Severus. Just reassure him that we will find a way to heal him, if it is at all possible. Make sure he knows we will not abandon him, and will protect him. He has to realize how vulnerable this has made him."  
  
Severus nodded, and turned towards Harry. Looking at the back of the boy's head, he concentrated for a moment, and then found himself inside Harry's thoughts.  
  
Inside a hell storm of pain. 


	4. Unsure

Where Do We Go From Here Ch 4  
  
Disclaimer: I wasn't smart enough to invent all these wonderful characters. Therefore, I don't own them. Please don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! So many reviews. I'm in shock! Chocolate frogs to everyone who guessed that the title came from the song featured in the Buffy musical episode entitled 'Once Again with Feeling.' That one belongs to Josh Weadon, by the way. Not me. Again, don't sue.  
  
Severus fought to ground himself as he felt the torment swirling around in Harry's mind. Some of it was physical pain. That was beginning to dull as the pain potion took affect. Most of it was emotional. He tried to catch the thoughts in Harry's mind. He felt Albus' hands on his shoulder. Then, before he could stop them, he felt the Headmaster follow the link between the two of them into Severus' mind, so that he could see what was going on in Harry's mind.  
  
This action in itself caused Severus Snape some pain. The link between himself and the Headmaster existed to allow him to send messages about Voldemort's plans, if Severus was unable to warn the Order in time. It was not the sort that generally allowed one to enter another's mind. Pushing aside the pain, he tried to follow the thoughts Harry was thinking.  
  
'Now, I really am a freak. No eyes. Can't see to do magic. Can't do magic. Could hurt someone. Can't even take care of myself. Can't kill Voldemort. Just a useless freak. I'll have to go home. Uncle Vernon will probably beat me for not being able to do chores. Probably kick me out. No eyes. Just a freak. Have to hide my face, or I'll scare everyone.'  
  
Severus tried to project warmth and comfort at the teen. He pulled all the pain into his mind, and let the youth sink into sleep. Then, he slowly began to build a block between the thoughts and pain and Harry's consciousness. He made it so that Harry could still see and feel them. However, now there was a wall there that made it seem as if it had all happened long ago, and was just memories. The pain was there, but it had the dullness of age now, instead of the sharpness of being new.  
  
He felt Albus slip out of his mind, although he didn't close the link. The Headmaster carefully monitor what Severus was doing. It could be tricky. Harry's pain could swallow Severus, causing him to lose himself. Finally he was done.  
  
Severus became aware of two things. He was sitting on the floor, and there were tears drying on his face. Albus stood behind him. He was using Dumbledore as a backrest, and could feel the old hands gently massaging his shoulder muscles. Severus sat for a moment, then stood.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he asked Albus.  
  
"Protect him. Heal him. Save him." Albus whispered. He stood by the head of Harry's bed, gently petting his hair. "What he was thinking of his Uncle, and the Freak bit, that worries me a great deal. It makes me feel something has been going on that we have missed."  
  
They stayed there for a few minutes, before Madame Pompfrey came and sent them away. They headed to the Headmaster's office to deal with Draco Malfoy.  
  
They were surprised to find Draco absent. He had been left in a total body bind, locked in Dumbledore's office. Someone had to have came and let him out.  
  
"Harry." Severus breathed. He turned and pounded back down the stairs to the hospital wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, that was short, even for me. I'm not real sure where this story is going, so if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see, let me know. I do intend to heal Harry, but it won't happen instantly. Somethings take a long time to heal from. 


	5. Research

Where Do We Go From Here Ch 5  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not that bloody brilliant! Don't sue!  
  
It turned out that Malfoy had flown the coup. Harry was sound asleep when Severus reached the Hospital Wing. The castle was searched, but not a trace of Draco was found. Severus taught his last class of the day distractedly. Dinner found him deep in his potion books. There had to be a cure in them somewhere.  
  
Around nine that evening, Dobby appeared with a tray of Severus' favorite sandwiches, and chocolate milk. He placed them at Severus' elbow. The Potions Master never even looked up from the ancient tomb he was engrossed in. American Muggle rock music blared through out the chamber. Dobby shuddered and wondered how anyone could concentrate with the racket. He exited quickly.  
  
Snape was doing nothing but frustrating himself. He had found potions that caused blindness. He had found potions that cured blindness. He knew of tissue regeneration potions that allowed the person to regrow skin. The regeneration potions would not cure the blindness. They were more for burn victims. Maybe a mixture of the two. He reached out and grabbed a chicken salad sandwich off a plate. Digging around, he unburied parchment and a quill. Where was his pot of ink. Locating it finally, he scribbled notes.  
  
It was midnight when Albus Dumbledore showed up. He knew his adopted son would skip sleeping if he did not intervene. He was aware that Severus had skipped dinner. Albus was confident that Snape would have consumed the plate of sandwiches he had sent Dobby down with.  
  
"Albus," Severus said as the older wizard entered the chambers. "How well is your ancient Chinese?"  
  
Albus shook his head in amusement. Taking the book Severus was trying to translate, he settled into a chair and began to read. He waved his hand and the volume of the music lowered to a whisper.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the Headmaster was pulled from his studies by Severus gasping and clutching his left arm in pain. He was being summoned.  
  
"Severus? You can't go. Draco could have reported that you released Harry by now. Voldemort could kill you for that act."  
  
"We need to know what the Dark Lord plans, Albus. He will know what I did, true, but I can cover that by saying that you knew already, and sent me down to find Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy was dumb enough to attempt something like that within the castle. I can use that. Besides," he hissed as the pain intensified, "I don't think he is going to let up." Severus opened a secret drawer in his desk and pulled out his Death Eater robe and mask. He turned to leave. Dumbledore moved to stop them.  
  
"If I don't go, we won't know what his plans are. He has to know what has been done to Harry. He will be planning some sort of attack, I need to find out what it is going to be."  
  
Albus nodded. He walked out the chamber with Severus. When they reached the main entrance, he pulled the younger wizard into a hug. "Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this. Come find me when you return."  
  
"I will, Ada."  
  
He quickly went out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Pressing the Dark Mark with his wand, he Apparated to Voldemort's side. 


End file.
